


Betrayal

by kindofaweeb



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Lies, Murder, Other, and friendship burning, but like, so basically every among us game ever, they held hands uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofaweeb/pseuds/kindofaweeb
Summary: Basically I wrote an among us one-shot for my friend bc she wouldn't stop talking like she wanted me to write one for her kms(Shout out to Lindsey you're a weirdo but ily)
Relationships: red/blue if you squint - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me please

Silence enveloped the two astronauts as they walked side by side, only broken by the sound of heavy footsteps on the cold metal of their expansive spaceship. There were only a few of them left now, the others having been picked off by some psycho with a penchant for brutal murder. Thankfully, Blue noted, they hadn’t been one of the poor souls that had actually found the corpses of their crewmates. They couldn’t even imagine… and it was probably better not to try. Ejecting Cyan and White was horrifying enough. The group had tried to convince themselves that it was for the best, that it was the only way to survive. None of it sat well with Blue. They could only hope that the fearful, weeping faces still stuck in their mind weren’t their friends… that the dead bodies now floating in oblivion were as hell bent on slitting their throats as the others believed them to be… that their bursting lungs and stilling hearts were truly alien and not just as human as the rest of them. Bile rose in Blue’s throat, and they forced it down with a particularly thick swallow. 

“We… we haven’t seen Green for a while, have we, Red?” Blue whispered, more of an observation than a question. The words hung in the air like a heavy smoke, the implication behind them clear. The last time they hadn’t seen a crewmate for this long a stretch of time, they had turned up dead in Admin. 

Red hummed in affirmation. “Last I saw, they were heading towards electrical.” 

“Weren’t you heading away from electrical a little while ago? Did you see anyone else?” Blue asked, hand holding down the lever that emptied the trash chute. A crewmate had vouched for Red not long ago, confirming that they had been scanned in medbay. That crewmate was now dead. Blue didn’t know who to trust anymore. 

“Yeah, I-” Red didn’t have chance to answer before the lights went dark and the alarms started blaring. They sighed. Blue felt a gloved hand slip into their own, and looked up questioningly at the dark outline of the scarlet astronaut. “For safety,” They muttered, “It’s best to keep each other close until we can get the lights back on.” 

Blue nodded, before realizing that it was too dark for the other to see them clearly. “Oh! Uh- yeah. Sure. That’s fine.” Their face burned with embarrassment as Red chuckled slightly. 

“We should probably start heading down to electrical to fix those lights. Who knows, maybe we’ll find Green on our way there.” They said, with a tone Blue couldn’t quite place (but that perhaps sounded a bit too humorous, given that there might still be murderers on board), and the two began moving downward. Red led the other down the dark hallways with a surprising confidence for someone in total darkness, hands firmly clasped together in a way that Blue might’ve found cute if it wasn’t for their current situation. Maybe if they both got through this… Blue shook their head. It was best not to think about the future when they both could end up dead in an hour. 

As the two passed Admin, Blue couldn’t help the sinking feeling that settled in their stomach, nor the fear that began to claw its way up their throat. Yellow had died in that room, alone save for the imposter that had stabbed them in the back. They had always talked about how excited they were to be here, in space, how they had dreamt of the stars since before they could talk. To be murdered mere weeks after the life they had yearned for since they were small was finally within their grasp… A stray tear made its way down blue’s tired face. It was cruel. The pair kept walking, and an uncomfortable silence again permeating the air around them. 

Finally, Red stopped, Blue following their lead. “We’re here.” They said with a sort of finality that Blue found both confusing and worrying. The scarlet astronaut’s grip around the other’s hand tightened, becoming painful. 

“...Red?” 

“... I don’t think we’re alone, Blue.” Red whispered, taking a small step back. 

Blue looked around frantically, could see nothing beyond the deep darkness and the blinking red light of the electrical box. “We… we should try to turn on the lights. It’s no use sitting in the dark like this. We’re sitting ducks.” They said shakily, slipping their hand out of the painful grip of the other and walking slowly towards the light. It was harder than they thought with no one to guide them, having to blindly feel their way around the room. It made Blue wonder how Red was so good at this. Perhaps the hallways were easier to navigate. 

“Blue! Blue wait-” Red started, sounding distressed. Blue just huffed a humorous sigh, despite the situation. What a baby. 

“Don’t worry, I’m almost there. We’ll be able to see each other in just a second.” They said as they attempted to navigate past a particularly large mass blocking their path. They tried not to linger on what it was, they finally managed to make it to the switch box and pry it open. They thought they heard Red move behind them for a second, but focussed on getting the lights on first. Whatever it was that the other astronaut was doing behind them could wait until both of them could see again. Blue flipped the final switch, the bright lights of the spacecraft flickering back to life. 

They turned around, a small smile growing on their face. “See? All bet-” The words died in their throat as they were greeted with the sight of Green lying dead on the floor between them. The bile from before was back, and it took all Blue had in them not to vomit right there. “G-Green? W-what…” 

Red took a step forward, reaching out. “Blue…” Realization dawned on the other astronaut. Red, Green, and themselves. They were the only three left. Orange had been the last one ejected. They had been so, _so_ sure that it was them. It had to have been. Nothing else had made sense. But here Red was, leading them straight to the body, not even looking _surprised._

Red had sabotaged electrical. Red had sabotaged electrical and forced Blue to come down here with them so they could buy enough time so they could kill again, before Blue could figure out that Red had been the one to kill Green. Red _killed_ Green. Blue’s eyes darted back to the still fresh corpse of their crewmate, breath quickening, and they took a step backwards, only to slam into the wall behind them. 

“ _No._ ” Blue whispered as as the other astronaut slinked ever closer. The glint of a bloody blade shone between scarlet fingertips. “ _No no no no no no!_ ”

Red stopped in front of them, face _smiling_ beneath their helmet and armed hand poised to strike. “I’m sorry.” They whispered, and for a moment, Blue almost believed them. And then, their crewmate (No, the imposter, Blue reminded himself) buried the knife that had slashed Green’s throat into Blue’s gut, twisting it as they cried out in agony and collapsed onto the other. 

Blue’s vision faded, the lights of that cursed spaceship dimming in their eyes. The last thing they heard beyond their own screams was a familiar voice, whispering faintly, “I win.” 

Their vision faded to black. 


End file.
